


"̸Shh̷h̛..͜.͡"

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [34]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Happy birthday JJ!!!, imsosorrysweetbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Jameson tried to ignore the wary, distrustful gaze Marvin had locked on him. He nodded, kneading the scar with his fingers. “Just… remembering…” The word remembering shook on his speech slide slightly.(Takes place after Pizza Party but can be read as a stand alone)





	"̸Shh̷h̛..͜.͡"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah the last Goretober prompt will be delayed due to it turning out much longer than I imagined (and I want to be proud of it so I’m taking my time with it) but have my original plan for the last Goretober prompt. 
> 
> Happy birthday Jamie!!! imsosorry

The only time the five were more on edge than October was the very holiday itself—Halloween.

JJ noted that both Jackie and Henrik were nowhere to be seen, meaning they both were most likely downstairs, watching over Jack. Nobody was allowed to be alone for a second today, everyone needing to be in—at the very least—a group of two. Certain people weren’t allowed to group together either. People who couldn’t fight well (himself, the doctor, and Chase) couldn’t group together unless Jackie or Marvin were with them. Of course to balance everything out, Jackie had given Chase kis two pistols reluctantly, saying it was better for him to be armed. Though chase had accepted them and tucked them into his waistband, he hadn’t looked at or touched them since.

The scar on his fingers tingled, a phantom touch brushing up against it lightly. The sensation was enough to startle him, breath catching in his throat as he jolted.

He was fine. Marvin had gotten rid of all the knives and they all steered away from pumpkin carving every since what happened the past two Halloweens when one of them partook in the activity.

“You okay there, Jamie?” Chase asked, concern painted all over his face.

Jameson tried to ignore the wary, distrustful gaze Marvin had locked on him. He nodded, kneading the scar with his fingers. “Just… remembering…” The word remembering shook on his speech slide slightly.

Marvin’s gaze softened slightly before he asked, “How much longer do we have?”

Jameson glanced down at his pocket watch, peering at it in the dim lighting of the green flames. “Merely another two minutes.”

The magician nodded slowly. “Marvelous. Nearly over.”

Thank the heavens as well. This month had dragged on for far too long in Jameson’s opinion. Then the house would be back to its normal, lighthearted state within another week or two.

The candles on the coffee table went out abruptly, bathing them in darkness. Static crackled heavily in the air. Again Jameson felt the brush against his scar.

Jameson didn’t dare breathe as Marvin struggled to get the candles back, cursing not so quietly.

JJ felt cold, harsh hands over his eyes, felt his scar burning intensely, warm liquid trailing down his fingers, hot breath rolling over his ear. 

“̸Shh̷h̛..͜.͡” 

All he could hear was the pounding static. A wave of  _something_ washed over him but he couldn’t tell what. He couldn’t possibly be tired, could he? He felt far too on edge to sleep. Yet he could feel his consciousness slipping through the cracks in his frazzled state, could feel his mind growing fuzzy and eyes drooping slightly.

Nobody could see his panicked, slurred speech slides trying to get the other two’s attention in the darkness.

By the time the candles were finally lit again, both Anti and Jameson were gone. The clock struck midnight and the TV turned on, revealing that the power was back on. It took the magician and the vlogger a moment to realize what had happened, the spot where their brother had been sitting vacant.

Chase screamed.


End file.
